


Blurry

by chaos_monkey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Pollen style, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: After the dojo investigations are complete, Eli, Thrawn, and Yularen wind up in just the wrong place at just the wrong time....or maybe just therightplace at just the right time.
Relationships: Eli Vanto/Wullf Yularen, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto/Wullf Yularen, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Wullf Yularen
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44





	Blurry

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr import - This happened because first silentbard and then wantonwhale gave me a crush on Yularen ages ago, and then wildspace got me thinking about Yularen _plus_ Thranto, and then star and rev encouraged my random fuckin’ _“Imagine if after the scene in the first novel where Thrawn and Eli go investigate the togorian's dojo with Yularen, they get hit by an accidental illegal aphrodisiac spice explosion and the three of them spend the next twelve hours fucking in a fancy coruscant hotel room till it wears off”_ scenario. 
> 
> So I basically did a prompt fill for my own ridiculous prompt instead of actually working on any of my WIPs ~~but it’s entirely not my fault I swear~~

Eli is following along behind Thrawn and Yularen, listening to them discuss the results of the dojo inspections, when it happens. There’s a loud bang, and shouting, and a fine powder dusting the air around them. They ignore it and keep walking, but it’s not long before Eli starts to feel… hot. Itchy, but not itchy, deeply aware of every square centimeter of fabric where his clothes are rubbing against his skin as he moves. He’s flushed and fidgety, and when he looks over at the other two, he realizes… they are as well. Thrawn is wearing a faint frown and Yularen sees Eli watching him and swallows hard, licking his lips, and Eli’s seized by an instant and inexplicable need to feel that tongue on his lips instead. 

He only realizes they’ve stopped walking, staring at each other when Yularen gives himself a little shake, pulls out his comlink and gives some orders Eli can’t quite be bothered to pay attention to because the movement of the ISB director’s lips while he talks is far more interesting than whatever he’s saying to someone who isn’t Eli. 

“This way,” Yularen says, and Eli follows eagerly, idly watching the way Thrawn’s uniform shifts over his ass while he walks and wishing Thrawn hadn’t bothered to get dressed again after his sparring session with the togorian earlier. 

By the time they get into the elevator of… a hotel, or something— he doesn’t really care— Eli feels like he’s burning up. He can _smell_ the other two, in the close confines of the lift, can feel their body heat radiating against him. Unable to look away from Yularen’s mouth again, Eli takes a step closer to the ISB director, and then another, and another, and before he knows it Yularen’s lips are on his and Yularen’s tongue is in his mouth and it’s everything he ever needed; like a drink of clear, cool water on his parched tongue. 

There’s a distant, unimportant _ding!_ and Eli whimpers when Yularen pulls away. Panting for breath, he looks over to see Thrawn watching them intently, cheeks flushed a pretty red-purple and his cock blatantly tenting his uniform out; and that’s when Eli finally notices he’s not only achingly hard as well, he’s been grinding himself against Yularen’s thigh like a horny teenager and he’s not even embarrassed by that because all he wants is _more._

Things blur a little after that as they stumble into a room together. Yularen’s mouth is replaced by Thrawn’s and then back again; and then Eli’s horrible, itchy, stifling clothes are finally _gone,_ replaced by wet tongues and hot skin and the tickle of Yularen’s moustache; and then the next thing Eli knows he’s sinking to the hilt in the tight heat of Thrawn’s ass while Thrawn moans around Yularen’s cock. It’s absolute bliss, and it’s no time at all before Eli’s coming with a gasp, gripping Thrawn’s bare hips tightly as he spills out; but he doesn’t stop when he’s finished. He _can’t_ stop, he’s still painfully hard, and he keeps going, fucking Thrawn almost desperately in the slick mess of his own come and watching through heavy-lidded eyes while Yularen fucks Thrawn’s mouth at the same time, eyes closed and head back, his fingers curled in Thrawn’s black hair while he thrusts. 

Eli’s snapped out of his trance of utterly mindless pleasure when Thrawn shudders under his hands, gasping moans muffled around Yularen’s cock and his ass clenching and spasming tightly around Eli’s, and he foggily realizes Thrawn’s just come untouched on his cock and that’s more than enough to send him over the edge a second time. 

He’s still hard but it’s suddenly _too much,_ so Eli pulls out and bends down to lick a stripe up Thrawn’s sweat-sheened back instead, running his tongue up Thrawn’s spine with a moan of bliss at Thrawn’s taste on his tongue. He doesn’t know exactly when he reached down and wrapped his hand around Thrawn’s stiff cock too, but then Thrawn comes over his fingers like that, shaking, spurting out onto the bed under himself again while Eli ruts lazily against the curve of his ass and watches Yularen’s cock disappear in and out between dark wet lips. 

It’s not long, or at least he doesn’t think it is, before Yularen finishes as well, fisting his cock and spilling into Thrawn’s open mouth with strangled grunt, come and spit dripping from Thrawn’s lips and down his chin as he gasps for air and his cock twitches in Eli’s hand, and Eli hadn’t realized his hand was even still there. But Thrawn’s hard heat feels wonderful, and he wants more of it, so he drops down and pushes Thrawn over and sucks it into his mouth instead, the sharp thick taste of Thrawn’s come filling his mouth and coating his tongue while he works a hand over his own sensitive, stiff cock. 

He’s vaguely aware at some point of Yularen curling up behind Thrawn, fucking him into Eli’s mouth, and Eli’s pretty sure he comes again when Thrawn spills down his throat with a loud cry, hips bucking and fingers so tight in Eli’s hair it hurts and it feels absolutely _perfect._

Things blur again; they’ve made their way to the shower, somehow, and Eli loves the cool water running over his skin while Thrawn’s mouth is hot around his aching cock and Yularen’s fingers and then his cock push deep inside him until Eli can hardly breathe for how good it feels, writhing feebly between them and gasping for air. 

He couldn’t have said how much time passed before he finally came to his senses enough to actually _think_ again, sprawled in the rumpled bedding with the other two, all three of them sweaty and sticky with come. He might even have actually fallen asleep, Eli realizes as he blinks groggily at the ceiling, aching all over and absolutely dying of thirst and somehow _still_ hard. 

Thrawn _is_ asleep, but Yularen looks over when Eli sits up and croaks, “Wha’s… what happened?” 

“Spice. Aphrodisiac,” Yularen says; or Eli is pretty sure that’s what he hears anyway, he’s already getting distracted by Yularen’s eyes roaming down his naked body and the sight of Yularen’s cock lying stiff and flushed against his hip. “Worst is past.” 

“Oh. Good,” Eli says vaguely. He manages to keep his wits about him long enough to haul himself out of bed, stumble over to use the ‘fresher, and then down what feels like several liters of cold water. 

He collapses back onto the mattress with a groan, where he quickly falls asleep again; with a leg slung over the back of Thrawn’s smooth thigh, his head on Yularen’s fuzzy chest, and the distant thought in his mind that he really wouldn’t object to waking up to some more of this after just a little rest first. 


End file.
